<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Werewolves and Chocolate Don't Mix by great_minds_kink_alike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100363">Werewolves and Chocolate Don't Mix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_minds_kink_alike/pseuds/great_minds_kink_alike'>great_minds_kink_alike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sick Remus Lupin, Sickfic, Smut, Stomach Ache, Whump, tummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_minds_kink_alike/pseuds/great_minds_kink_alike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween had never been so deathly. When Remus Lupin makes the mistake of consuming a bunch of chocolate in the annual Halloween feast, he is in for a rough night. But maybe Sirius will take pity on him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marauders, Marauders Era, marauders</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Werewolves and Chocolate Don't Mix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work and it's honestly just experimental. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but hopefully it can turn into something??? Please leave comments and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus stumbled, catching himself against the castle wall just in time. It had been a long couple of hours, and try as he might to justify it, he still couldn’t fathom why he was feeling so wretched all of a sudden. He leaned heavily against the aged concrete, palming his stomach as it continued to twist and churn. Ever since dinner, he’d been feeling off. It hadn’t been that bad at first, but the later it got, the more the sickening feeling began to settle deep in his bones.</p><p>It had started as mere discomfort. A slight hint of lethargy coupled with a sour stomach. But by now, the poor Marauder was fighting off waves of nausea. Every step he took sent razor sharp pains rippling down his side, making him groan under his breath unbeknownst to the occasional passerby. Thankfully it was night, and most students were asleep—else, he would have had to fight off the attention of his peers. Maybe it was something he ate… he tried to think back to the Halloween feast, but just the thought sent him plunging headfirst into another round of nausea. He swallowed thickly, legs wobbling as he attempted once again to inch his way back to Gryffindor commons.</p><p>“You doing alright, son?” one of the portraits questioned, reminding Remus of their presence. The ailing werewolf merely groaned in reply, silently praying for the talking paintings to mind their own business. The last thing he wanted right now was a captive audience.</p><p>And of course, as soon as he thought that—“Moony, is that you? Where in the hell have you been, Prongs and I’ve been looking everywhere—“ Sirius fell silent as his eyes landed on Remus’s pale form. At present, the male was leaning against the wall, lips pressed into a tight line and face white as a sheet.</p><p>Sirius dropped all pretense of playing it cool, rushing over to Remus in an instant. “Bollux, are you okay?” He said, not waiting for an answer as he placed a probing hand on Remus’s forehead. Sure enough, Remus was burning up, and the worried Marauder didn’t find it all too comforting when Remus leaned into the cool touch. “Fff… alright, let’s get you out of here.” Sirius pulled one of Remus’s arms over his shoulders, supporting the werewolf’s weight as he gingerly helped the other down the hall.</p><p>Every step sent Remus reeling, wincing and swallowing back what was, undoubtedly, a stream of sick just waiting to burst forth. Sirius kept glancing at him uneasily, genuine concern taking over his ruggedly handsome face. Remus would have acknowledged the gesture any other time, but at present, he was too focused on trying not to lose his dinner.</p><p>He groaned, wincing again as another pang traveled through him. “Was it something you ate?” Sirius questioned, trying to analyze the situation. “There were a lot of new things in the Halloween feast this year… maybe the pumpkin pasties?”</p><p>Remus shut his eyes, breathing shallowly. “Please…don’t talk about food,” he deadpanned, making Sirius fall silent. The two trudged along the hall for ten more agonizing minutes before finally reaching the Gryffindor commons.</p><p>“Think you can make it up the stairs?” Sirius questioned, surveying Remus’s expression carefully. Moony glanced at the other Marauder through glassy eyes. He thought about chancing his voice, but truly didn’t want to risk it. Instead, he gave a faint nod, ignoring the way his head pounded in response. They traveled up the stairs, Remus stifling grunts of pain the whole way. Once they reached the top, Remus looked thoroughly exhausted, and even Sirius was winded. They both paused a minute, with Remus gingerly lying down before they both remembered their other roommate.</p><p>“Oi, the hell have you two been?” James questioned, poising a brow expectantly. By the way he was smiling at them, he seemed to think they’d been out hexing people without him.</p><p>“Moony’s not feeling well,” Sirius recounted, his hushed tone living up to his name for once. James moved closer to the ailing Marauder in question, sizing him up in the dark.</p><p>“Oh, you <em>do</em> look pretty shite,” he agreed, to which Remus responded a curt, <em>“Thanks”.</em></p><p>The word was too strained for the sarcastic quip to have the same effect, though. Remus was still holding his stomach, and the other Marauders exchanged a worried glance.</p><p>“Do you think it’s cuz he’s a werewolf now?” James whispered, eyes shifting between Sirius and the elephant in the room. Or rather, the <em>werewolf.</em></p><p>Sirius glanced at James questioningly, before James clarified, “Well it’s just…do you think he can still have chocolate?”</p><p>Sirius’s eyes widened as he considered it a moment before quickly casting the idea aside. “Yeah right, he’s not like a dog or something!” Just because Remus had a random stomach ache didn't mean he was suddenly unable to eat all chocolate. </p><p>“It was an honest guess!” James defended. “We don’t know what’s wrong with him… it’s not a bad guess.” Sirius held his tongue, eyes flicking to Remus with worry. It was true that they hadn't had this problem last year... and Remus had been bitten just last September. It didn't bode well for the werewolf...</p><p>“Can you both…” Remus cut in, startling the two out of their repartee, “Jus, shhh…”. The two glanced at Remus, who was strangely halfway between lucidity and delirium. He had one hand securely coddling his stomach, the other digging into the sheets beneath him. </p><p>James and Sirius exchanged a nervous look before they tentatively fell silent. If James was right, then Remus was in for a rough night. "Prongs, can you fetch some Pepperup from the potions classroom? I'll look after him here..."</p><p>James hesitated, then nodded, not wanting to see the ailing Marauder like this any longer. Once James had left, Sirius seized the opportunity. The bed shifted beside Remus, making him blink and glance up. He paled, breath hitching as Sirius suddenly scooted in beside him. Remus fought back a blush. He hadn't been this close to Sirius since...well, the last time they were drunk. The werewolf stared mutely, not sure what Sirius intended to do while he was like this.</p><p>"Move your hand," the bold Marauder prompted, gesturing to the hand that was currently resting against Remus's stomach protectively. Remus hesitantly withdrew it, a wild blush breaking out on his cheeks when Sirius's hand took its place. "Just, try to relax.." Sirius muttered, his rough hands rubbing smooth circles into the fabric of Remus's middle. Remus tensed up a moment, before tentatively relaxing. His stomach let out a nasty gurgle as Sirius palmed it gently, and Remus felt like he might die of embarrassment. He felt like he couldn't breathe, the feverish heat paralyzing his face threatening to take over.</p><p>Sirius never did this sort of thing when the two were sober. Sure, they had the occasional sensual encounter... but that was just drunken shenanigans, or else the instinct driven arousal that began a few days prior to every full moon. They never spoke about it, and they certainly didn't do anything like that when both were fully uninhibited. But now... Sirius was being incredibly sweet, a mixture of worry and fascination residing on his ridiculously handsome features as he pressed tenderly into Remus's tummy. Not only was he touching the werewolf-he was soothing and coddling him, wordless silence passing between them as Sirius gently felt Remus's achy stomach. Was this a dream...?</p><p>His stomach burbled, and Remus groaned. He had expected Sirius to laugh, but instead, the Marauder hovering above him looked...worried? Remus huffed, covering his face with his forearms. What the hell was going on? "Is this helping...?" Sirius said tentatively, studying Remus's expression. Hesitantly, the werewolf nodded. Sirius's hands, though unlearned and nervous, were beginning to chase away the deep ache Remus had been fighting through all evening. </p><p>What's more, the more Sirius touched his stomach, the more it started to feel...<em>good</em>. Unusually good. He held his breath, fearful that he might make a sound. If Sirius kept this up...the werewolf began to purr, the warm sound slipping from his lips unintentionally. Sirius blinked in surprise, shocked by the pleasure Remus was voicing. Keeping his gaze on Moony's face, the Marauder experimentally pushed deeper. Sirius's eyes widened in shock. The look on Remus's face confirmed it-this actually felt good to the werewolf. Somehow, that was kind of- <em>cute. </em></p><p>Possessed by his own fascination, Sirius pushed Remus's shirt up and began to knead his belly deeply, working through the tension one stroke at a time. Remus let out a warm breath, his face heating as Sirius touched him in all the right ways. He couldn't believe it. He'd gone from feeling like he was gonna lose his dinner...to feeling like <em>this</em>. </p><p>Sirius leaned in, hugging the werewolf from behind as he continued to rub. Remus was listless. He lay there limply, yielding to Sirius's every move, each caress making him shiver and tremble against Padfoot's warm touch. </p><p>He held tight to the sheets as Sirius pressed in, a small whimper slipping from his lips. <em>Was it just him, or was Sirius enjoying this a little too much...?</em> He glanced to Sirius questioningly, and when their gazes locked, he had his answer. Sirius was smiling at him deviously, with the mischievous glint of a man who had just learned far too much. Remus's eyes went wide. He hadn't even known he'd liked something like this-- and now <em>Sirius</em> knew, of all people. </p><p>Without a word, Sirius crawled over Remus's thighs, pushing his shirt up as he began caressing the werewolf's middle. Sure enough, Remus gasped and began to purr, his face completely red as Sirius grinned mercilessly. Remus looked so cute splayed out beneath him, a desperate blush painting him scarlet. Sirius leaned down, claiming Remus's lips as he pushed deeper. </p><p>"A-ah..." Remus gasped, some remnants of his former sick belly jumping into the foreground. "N-not too rough.." He stammered, making Sirius smile at the insinuation. <em>'Not too rough' meant he wanted Sirius to continue... </em></p><p>Sirius palmed at his belly, tracing down his sides as he pressed tender kisses to the werewolf's neck. "You like it, Moons?" he teased, grinning darkly at the way Remus whimpered in response. The werewolf couldn't help it, his face feverish as the Marauder hovered above him, toying with him like one of his fangirls.</p><p>"P-Padfoot.." Remus groaned out, the desperation in his voice making Sirius bite harder. Remus let out a heated moan then, surrendering to the other marauder completely. Sirius moved down, cradling Moony's hips as he pressed warm kisses into the tender flesh of the werewolf's belly. The boy beneath him gasped, caught between pain and pleasure as Sirius claimed him. It all felt too good, too intoxicating. Remus could hardly see straight, and with the arousal now moving Sirius like a puppet, the two were completely lost in each other when-</p><p>
  <em>CRASH.</em>
</p><p>A loud clatter sounded. Sirius whipped around to find James standing there, shards of the potion bottle now littering the floor. The two Marauders froze, caught red handed. And then, like the true player he was, Sirius just smiled. "Care to join us, Jamesy?" He teased, making Potter blush bright red. The astonished Marauder bolted from the room, the door slamming shut behind him. </p><p>Remus stared at Sirius in disbelief before breaking into a smile. "You, are such, an, ASS!" He laughed, punctuating his words with playful little punches. Sirius snickered, clearly amused as he crumpled back to lay with the shirtless Marauder. </p><p>"Think he's traumatized...?" Sirius asked, a smirk in his eyes. </p><p>Remus rolled his eyes, offering up another playful attack. "If he never speaks to us, I'm blaming you," He sighed, laying back once more.</p><p>"Mm, alright...fine," he conceded, pressing his hands to Remus's tummy once more. Remus sucked in a breath, cheeks flushing again as Sirius resumed his caresses. "Since he smashed the potion," Sirius explained, "I'm the only remedy you've got. Sorry I'm not magical." His teasing words hung in the air between them, making the werewolf blush.</p><p>After a long moment-a pause so drawn out that Sirius thought the werewolf had fallen asleep-Remus finally muttered, "Thanks...y...you're <em>pretty</em> magical...". His voice was soft and bashful, and if Sirius hadn't been so focused on tending to the male, he would've eaten him up right there. Instead, Sirius merely beamed, taking a mental snapshot that would last for years to come.</p><p>"If you like it that much...I can do this for you whenever you like," he said gently, making Remus blush deeper. He felt like a small child, his breath hitching in his chest at the soft way Sirius was treating him. </p><p>"O-okay.." Remus stammered, placing his hands over Padfoot's as the soothing caresses continued. "It's a deal then..."</p><p>Sirius kept rubbing gently, until at long last, the two drifted into a restful sleep. Remus was grateful for Sirius's help...but one thing was made clear after that night: chocolate and werewolves did <em>not</em> mix. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>